Unforgettable
by sharp039
Summary: "I mean, I know that tulips are your favourite but there were just so many when I went into the florist and wow, I never knew buying flowers could be so hard." Jace rambled uncharacteristically, his nerves at getting Clary the perfect present showing. Jace and Clary's two year anniversary. Please review!


"So, did you like the flowers? I asked Izzy what colours you would like, but I still wasn't sure. I mean, I know that tulips are your favourite but there were just so many when I went into the florist and wow, I never knew buying flowers could be so hard." Jace rambled uncharacteristically, his nerves at getting Clary the perfect present showing.

"Jace. Stop. They were perfect and so are you. I just feel bad for not getting you anything. I thought we agreed no presents?" Clary enquired, with a trace of guilt visible on her delicate features.

"I know, but I knew the flowers would cheer you up. I know you've been feeling down about not being able to draw recently, so I thought you can take inspiration from one beautiful thing to create another. Although really, with me always with you, you don't have a shortage of beautiful things to look at." Jace teased, pulling at her fiery red hair as they walked hand in hand down a busy Manhattan road.

"Well, who needs you when I have a mirror?" Clary joked back, screwing up her face as she narrowly avoided bumping into someone. "Oops, sorry!" she exclaimed to the passer-by, who scowled and continued to push past. "Jeez, I wonder what's got into them." she muttered.

"They're probably jealous of you."

"Me? Why would they be jealous of me?" Clary exclaimed.

"Do you or do you not have a gorgeous blonde with both brains and brawn on your arm?" Jace reasoned.

"Well, yes, but-"

"Then case closed;" he said as he took Clary's hand and led her into their favourite spot in their favourite park, "now let's eat!"

Izzy had packed a huge picnic basket for them, full of all kinds of food. Strawberries, apples, chocolate and a variety of drinks and had even put a bottle of champagne with two perfectly sparkling glasses.

"Wow." They both said at the same time leading them to look at each other and smile fondly. This was a regular occurrence for them and it was the source of much teasing from Luke and Simon, who believed they were almost the same person, despite their wildly different looks. Jace spread the blanket wide for them both to sit on and after a long day of training, they both finally relaxed, content in each other's company. They ate in amicable silence until both were satisfied, after which Jace lay on the blanket and pulled Clary to do the same next to him.

It was early evening and twinkling lights in the distance were becoming visible from their high position. Clary sighed with contentment and Jace pulled her closer. "Jace?" Clary mumbled.

"Yes?"

"This has been my favourite date so far."

"Lovely, I think I agree, but I have a confession to make."

"What?" Clary asked, sitting up in alarm.

Jace laughed and pulled her back down into his arms. "It's nothing bad, silly. Just that, I have something else for you." He reached into the deep pocket of his leather jacket and pulled out a tiny, velvet black box.

Clary involuntarily gasped and looked up at him with big, staring eyes. "Jace, we said no presents and you get me two? This is way too much."

"Just shut up and open it!" he said affectionately. She sighed and gently took the box from his loose grip and opened it slowly. Inside was a glittering necklace, constituting of a single shining ruby as a pendant. "Red, to match your hair." Jace whispered, tucking a strand behind her ear as he did.

"It's beautiful," she said in awe. "Did Izzy help you pick it?"

"Clary, come on. Give me some credit; I can pick a necklace for the woman I love myself, I'm a big boy now."

"Thank you. Thank you so much. It's all so perfect and amazing and you're so perfect and amazing. I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend." Clary said with eyes that were misting over. Jace pulled her into a long and silent hug. Eventually, they disentangled as night truly began and brushed themselves off before walking back to the Institute. "This has been the best day ever and all because of you." Clary said.

"You weren't too bad yourself." He winked and ran ahead a few steps to hold open the door for her. "After you, my lady." He said as she walked past, bowing deep. She giggled and grabbed his hand as they rode the elevator up to her room. Eventually, they reached her door and they stood together, neither wanting to break the spell they had created with a remarkable day. They kissed once, long and sweet and Clary turned to open her door.

"Goodnight Clary." Jace sighed and started to turn.

Clary laughed and touched his hand so he turned back. "Where do you think you're going? Your present is in my room, maybe in my bed."

Jace raised his eyebrows and chuckled before taking her hand and leading her into the bedroom, where they locked the door and celebrated being together for two unforgettable years, and being together for many more to come.


End file.
